There has been proposed a device that performs background processing by pre-reading display data required for subsequent display in the background of foreground processing. Foreground processing is processing involving output to a user such as image display, voice output, or the like. Background processing is processing without involving output to a user and corresponds to processing, for example, for caching data acquired from the outside in a storage unit without outputting the data to a user.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a data display device that acquires display data such as a web page or the like which is to be displayed in the future with high probability by pre-reading the display data and writes the display data to a data storage unit when no electrical power is supplied to an image display unit or when a foreground job is not executed.